


【德哈】Lonely Stars

by jingjingmao



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingjingmao/pseuds/jingjingmao
Summary: *au *ooc他们是彼此的孤星





	【德哈】Lonely Stars

1  
哈利•波特第一次见到德拉科•马尔福是在录影棚的后台。

这里正在进行一个叫Musicians of England的选秀节目的海选，三个月的封闭生存赛，每周都会由线上投票淘汰选手，最后决出前三名。

只要能够在比赛中存活，成名只需要三个月。

几乎等于一步登天。

原本空荡而宽敞的空间因为挤满了人而显得拥挤不堪，穿着各式色彩鲜艳亮丽的夹克和裙子的男男女女顶着颜色各异的奇怪头发，背着大大小小的乐器，在各处走动。他们是来自各地的街头歌手、乐队成员、独立音乐人和音乐学院的学生。

各种调试乐器和开嗓练声的动静此起彼伏地响起来，男人们试图把头顶塌下去的头发竖立起来，女人们对着小镜子涂补着眼线和口红，人们半是虚情半是天真的攀谈寒暄着，挂着骄傲、期盼、滚烫的笑容，仿佛明晃晃的奖杯已经唾手可得，在各色汗液、香水和发胶混合的奇异里，棚屋的空气里弥漫着一种迷惑而混乱的热切，那是梦想、金钱、名声仿佛已经尽在掌握的灼热和躁动。

哈利远离人群，坐在墙角的长凳上抱着吉他弹。

他慢慢地拨弄着琴弦，室内的空调的暖风开的很大，吹过脸颊旁边的时候有些烦闷的燥意。

“哈利，你看那个人。”坐在哈利身边的罗恩•韦斯莱说。哈利刚认识这个年轻人，他是一个小乐队的主唱，红头发大个子，肌肉结实，布满小雀斑的长脸冒着些稚嫩的傻气，但是却有一把洪亮的好嗓子。

哈利抬起头来顺着他的眼光看过去，在一米开外，一个高瘦的年轻人正靠在棚屋的窗边。名贵的黑丝绒西装柔顺挺括，上好的牛皮鞋光泽明亮，铂金色的头发梳理的一丝不乱。

他与这里似乎格格不入。

仿佛就是窗外伦敦三月疏离的黑色枯枝，夹杂着细密的冷雨，铺天盖地的清冷气息席卷而来。

“挺帅的。”哈利说。

“不是长相。”罗恩捅了他一下。

“挺有钱的。”最后，哈利只能这样说。

导演这时出现在现场，哈利看着原来四散的人群哄地一声涌了过去，一堆一堆最后攒成一大团黑黝黝的人球，像一大窝仓皇的白蚁。罗恩草草地支应了一声，也火急火燎地跑走了。

哈利很想吸烟，摸出打火机的时候突然想到已经戒了半年了，于是讪讪地缩回去。

“借个火。”

年轻人斜倚在窗边上向他伸出手，似乎正在仔细数着玻璃上斜斜下坠的雨滴。

窗外的冷风把哈利倏忽间从神游中吹醒，年轻男人瘦削而锋利，仿佛一棵冰冷的玻璃制芦苇。

哈利把打火机递给他，埋下脑袋继续弹他的曲子。

年轻人翘起嘴角。

苍白细长的手拨开火机盖子，他咬着香烟向哈利伸出右手。

“我叫马尔福。”他说，“德拉科•马尔福。”

德拉科的手悬在他面前，饶有兴味却又居高临下。

“哈利•波特。”哈利把打火机塞回裤兜，不怎么情愿的握了握他的手。

德拉科有意无意地勾住了他的指尖，哈利抽回手的时候，掌心还停留着冰冷细腻的触感。

“你弹的是Oasis的I’m outta time”他说，“但是二弦的音低了。”

德拉科优雅地呼出一口烟圈，转身离开。

“祝你好运，波特。”

2.  
自负又冷漠，这是德拉科给他的第一印象。但是在后来的长久时光里，哈利一次又一次地恍惚，自己那天可能产生了错觉。

节目先导片里，在群魔乱舞的选手中间，德拉科安静地站着，然后对着镜头微笑。

德拉科的那支30秒的个人pr很快播放量就超了百万。他的容貌使他就算什么也不做就足够抓人眼球。从那以后连续三星期，德拉科稳坐网络排名第一，跟第二名之间的票数断层形成了不可逾越的天堑。

哈利后来也听过德拉科唱歌，像是从精巧的洁白骨瓷壶里倒出来，凉透了的日式深煎咖啡，又冰又酸，浓郁的黄油脂味里带了一丁点榛子的冷甜。星空里深蓝和鹅黄的漩涡颠倒，衰老的雨燕拍着翅膀飞进破碎的虫洞，在铁灰里掺了一点不着痕迹的颓色。他一张口，低音里讲出的情话像是一只瞌睡的猫与人闲谈着离别，高音时却又像湿淋淋的人从黑海里被打捞上来，爬上覆满绿色苔藓滚烫的岛屿。

似乎天生带着诱惑的基因。

……

而哈利觉得自己能过海选简直就是走了狗屎运。

他也去看过其他选手的表演，大家绞尽脑汁的在规定的时间里展示自己，有人音域特广，有人编曲很牛逼，有人在三分钟一口气唱了十几首原创，还有人唱着唱高音突然来了个后空翻，哈利恍惚间觉得自己参加的是Talented。

他本来想就这么安安静静唱一首歌，然后走人。

没想到天不遂人愿。

他刚上舞台就摔了一跤。

爬起来之后又被立麦的线绊了一下，直接从舞台上栽了下来。

惯性作用太强，哈利护着着自己的宝贝吉他，一头拱进了前方女评委的怀里。

他强忍着疼，就站在几个评委面前龇牙咧嘴的唱完了准备的歌。

五盏灯灭了两盏，眼瞅着是没戏了之后他听见导演的声音：“给他过吧，这一下摔得挺漂亮的。”

女评委犹豫地放下了想要灭灯的手。

哈利就这么懵懵的拿到了pass卡。

罗恩逗他：“说不定你这一跤就摔进了决赛。”

他倒是想。

但是须知人的运气是守恒的，今天在这里好运，明天就会在别的地方倒霉。

入住节目组的酒店之后，社恐症晚期患者哈利每天都在怀疑人生。他每天都跟各种奇奇怪怪的选手尬聊，基本上就是“你鼓打的真棒”、“你唱的真好”，最后以“今天有点冷”结束对话。

除同住一屋的罗恩，他跟其他人都不亲密，然后彻底沦为边缘人物。

哈利很清楚导演为什么给他过海选，节目需要话题，需要热度。想都不用想，“某选手倒栽进女评委怀里”一定会上热搜。

但是那次摔跤真的是偶然，哈利•波特是世界上最无趣，最没有话题的人。没有别的才艺，上不了颜值榜，但要是论起无趣程度，他准能C位出道。

他非常清醒地知道自己不喜欢这里，有人的欲望暴露的过于赤裸，有人的遐想过于天真，但这些都不是什么坏事。他配合着苦恼，配合着感动，配合着微笑，每一次的录制都让他感到窒息。

每个人都是不可触碰的孤独恒星，枯叶一样游荡在漫无边际的宇宙暗河，永远不可得。

无论肉眼看上去多么贴近，都不可得。

后来德拉科问过他为什么要来这个节目，他对比赛没有那么执着，也没有那么大的野心，哈利是庸庸碌碌乌合之众中的一员，在浪潮中被推着走。

期初的目的当然是为了前三名的奖金，哈利想要换一把新吉他，这是最直接简单的方式，他知道这很难。后来心里也期冀着那亿万分之一的侥幸，万一呢，万一他可以得到那笔钱，甚至万一他还有机会把自己的声音注入唱片里呢。

他清醒着，不屑着，却又充满了欲望和虚伪。他在这里迷失、沉沦，也许会找到关于自己的答案，也许永远不会找到。

他有时候会痛恨这样的自己。

所有哈利羡慕德拉科，即使并未拼尽全力，但至少他饱尝折磨却无法做到的事，德拉科做来却易如反掌。

哈利清楚，也许德拉科展示的并不是真实的模样，但他就是可以这样轻易地得到喜爱。

3  
运气总会用光的，但水逆永远不会结束。

这天早上吃饭的时候，哈利端着咖啡，去取摆在餐厅另一头的曲奇。

离他几步远的地方，德拉科•马尔福迎面走来。

他发誓他想避开的。

人生真是一门玄学。

玄学的力量是无穷的。

哈利眼睁睁的看着自己撞到了马尔福身上。

咖啡摇摇晃晃，溅到了脸上。

他一抬头，就看见德拉科白色的西装前襟上有一大片深色印记。

众目睽睽之下，德拉科•马尔福掏出手帕慢慢拭掉了哈利脸上的液体。

“啧。”德拉科眯起了浅色的瞳仁。

“看你干的好事，波特。”他轻轻地说。

……

哈利本来认真的考虑休息日的时候出去买一件新衣服赔给德拉科，但在仔细确认过自己银行卡里的余额和德拉科西装的价格之后，哈利无奈的敲开了德拉科的房门。

“能分期吗？”哈利梗着脖子，一脸小心翼翼的期待。

恰逢德拉科午睡刚醒，正是心情大好的时候。

他从沙发里站起来，伸出手摸了摸哈利的下巴。

“肉偿吧。”德拉科微笑。

4  
肉偿就是免费劳工，主要任务是养猫。而德拉科•马尔福就是那只娇贵的英格兰长毛猫。只能顺着摸，绝对不能逆着毛捋。

咖啡七分烫，睡前的威士忌两块冰；一天洗两次澡，早上水温50℃，晚上60℃；衬衣西装要熨的一点褶子都没有；床单一天换一次，枕巾一天换两次；洗手间镜子上不能有指头印，地上绝对不能有头发。

哈利拧着滴水的拖把海绵头，任劳任怨的做一个合格的铲屎官。猫是液体这句话是真的没错，德拉科又懒又软，他瘫在床尾吃鸡，直到手机剩余电量10%的时候，才大声喊着哈利去给他拿放在床头柜上、距离他只有一米远的充电宝。

“感谢现代社会废除了黑奴制度。”罗恩感慨。

“可是我现在跟债务奴隶有什么两样？”哈利愤愤地说，他刚从德拉科的房间回来，一头扎在床上，他再也不想看到那个金发混蛋的脸。

他在心里诅咒德拉科英年谢顶。

德拉科住一人间，早上七点起床，晚上十二点睡觉，几乎精准到秒，哈利就是他的人形闹钟，负责每天从床上拽起德拉科，拍拍他睡眼惺忪的脑袋，把倒满温水的杯子和挤了牙膏的牙刷送到他面前。

可是德拉科还是困，似乎随时随地都能睡着。化妆的时候，录节目的时候，德拉科拽着哈利，头一歪就栽倒在他肩膀上。

德拉科呼吸浅浅，头发软软地散开拂在他的脖子上，像金丝雀甜蜜而困惑的尾羽。

“喂。”哈利使劲扳起德拉科的脑袋，“你快醒醒，还有摄像机在拍。”

“那又有什么关系。”德拉科不在意地在哈利身上蹭了又蹭，找到一个最舒服的位置，他将领口衬衣的纽扣又扯开一颗，然后对着镜头闭上了朦胧的双眼。

哈利不怕摄像机，他原本还担心自己有些孤僻的性格会被恶剪成自闭症儿童，但事实上他想多了。节目组一开始想把他定位成谐星，但最终也不得不承认就算抛梗给哈利，他也接不住这个事实，在多次Cue他无果之后，哈利就再也没有镜头了。

他认真的看了网播的第一期节目，他一共出镜4秒钟。除了从舞台上栽下来的画面以外，剩下的就是采访罗恩的时候顺便拍到了他的一只胳膊。

连续三周排名吊车尾，如果不出所料，在本周竞演结束后，他就会被淘汰。

德拉科也不怕，像他这样的人似乎天生就是镜头的宠儿。在他用美貌为节目组拉来大票粉丝之后，节目组就格外偏袒他。

在大多数时候，面对其他选手、观众和摄像机的时候，德拉科温柔而谦逊。仿佛坚硬冰冷的铠甲上，裹了一层甜蜜而厚重的糖霜。他在对别人讲话的时候，会精心于他的措辞，但私下对着他时却如同匕首，毫无克制，毫无铺垫，尖锐地一刺即中，绝不掩饰他的恶意和嘲弄。

他有一次看见德拉科躺在休息室的椅子上补眠，化妆师刚给他上了半边白亮的粉底，像是维多利亚时代歌剧院的名伶。风情和冰冷如一条摇曳的蛇，又有些邋遢，有些颓然，两种截然相反的气质和谐相行却又泾渭分明，陡然间就有了一些奇异的孤独感。

可德拉科怎么会孤独呢，他有烈火烹油，鲜花着锦之盛，他长袖善舞，左右逢源。

德拉科•马尔福是不会孤独的。

5  
哈利从来没有想过德拉科会帮他。

这周公演的时候突然停电了。

正好轮到哈利上场，歌曲的前奏播到一半，音响和耳返里的声音突然同时消失，台上也刷的一下一片漆黑。

工作人员打开了舞台上的应急灯，镁光灯白花花明晃晃地打在他身上，有些刺眼。

哈利抱着吉他无助的站着，台下的观众开始躁动，乌压压的一群人嗡嗡地说着话，手里拿着的不是他名字的各色灯牌也停止了挥舞。

不管了，哈利想，唱吧。

哈利弹起吉他，在巨大的露天摄影棚里，他的声音纤细而单薄，像一只撞上波音飞机的瘦小麻雀。

但他反而很坦然，仿佛回到了以前驻唱的酒吧，一首歌老板付他三美元。酒保迎来送往，舞娘媚态流转，醉醺醺的酒客吵吵闹闹，而他只需要安静地站在舞台的一角。

哈利习惯了唱歌给自己听，这是他往常就做惯了的事，就像收起吉他以后从老板手中接过冰凉的钞票一样简单。

天空飘起细细的小雨，一阵冷风吹进来，绵密的雨水扑在脸颊上。猝不及防间，一只话筒被举到他面前，哈利错愕地看向斜后方，德拉科在黑影中露出微笑的脸。

德拉科的手滑过他汗湿的手心，哈利放下了弹琴的手，哆嗦着接过话筒。

声音还是不大，但在哈利又刻意放大了声音的情况下，就比之前好得多。台下的观众也终于有了反应，尖叫和欢呼声席卷而来，哈利看到大片灯牌举了起来，霓虹的光斑上下飞舞。

但哈利很快意识到这些喜悦和激动并不是给予他的，因为德拉科退到舞台的一角，开始唱和声。

他的声音软绵绵，轻飘飘，像是一尾曼妙的鱼。在浮光掠影的黑暗里，轻盈地来回摇摆小小的鳍。星屑是长夜里的汗水，砂砾是眉梢边的星河。

哈利不知道德拉科还能这么温柔。

他只是突然回想起在平常的时候，因为罗恩习惯早睡，他做完清洁就待在德拉科的屋子里。他盘腿坐在茶几边最柔软的那块旧地毯上，抱着吉他弹唱。德拉科侧卧在床上，像一只半老的羊。他总是半阖着双眼，手里捧着一本《追忆似水年华》。他陷在吊灯昏黄的半边光影里，好像从不在意哈利做什么。

……

哈利没有在那一周被淘汰。

他的网络票数在那次公演之后像滚雪球一样蹭蹭上涨。

自从跟德拉科扯上关系之后，他那丝合缝的、拼图一样的设想好的人生，仿佛就那么“哗”地一下，被打散地轻而易举。

6  
“你想出去逛吗？”

一周后的一个早上，德拉科敲开了哈利的房门。虽然是询问的语气，但德拉科已经把干净的毛衣和长裤从他的旅行箱里翻出来扔在了他脸上。

哈利手忙脚乱地掀开被子，迷迷糊糊地想起今天是亲属探班的日子，没有拍摄任务。罗恩一早就兴冲冲地下楼去接他的父母和妹妹了。

“你……”哈利想问些什么，但德拉科直接坐到床上把他往衣服里套，哈利的声音搅和在高领毛衣里含混不清。

“时间宝贵。”德拉科说。

节目组包下了整个酒店，他们从电梯里下到大厅的时候就看到成堆的人热络地凑在一起，选手和他们的家人朋友叽叽喳喳地说着话。

理论上今天不拍摄，但哈利走过去的时候分明看着文森特•克拉布抱着他的女朋友痛哭流涕，像一头正在擤鼻子的尼斯湖水怪。三台摄像机在旁边对着他们拍，镜头都快怼到克拉布脸颊上了。

“别看了。”德拉科说，一边拉着他快步向外走，“克拉布的愿望就是每天醒来就能入镜，每一根毛孔都在屏幕上看得清清楚楚。”

德拉科不知道从哪里搞来一辆摩托车，载着哈利风驰电掣的在大马路上跑。

德拉科的驾驶技术很不好，摩托车摇摇晃晃，哈利心惊胆战地紧紧抓住他的衣服。风在耳边呼呼的响，湿冷的水汽扑在眼镜上，前方的德拉科的影子变得模糊不清。哈利隔着夹克靠上德拉科清瘦挺直的后背，浓郁的海盐和鼠尾草的味道钻进鼻子，哈利不喜欢香水，但他并不讨厌这种味道，这种海风一样的潮湿香气布满他的房间和衣服，却不刻意，仿佛是他的一部分，天生就该如此清新但诱惑。哈利看着他头盔下面露出的一小缕金发飘飘摇摇，心里也恍恍惚惚地不明晰。

他想起那天德拉科划过他掌心的手指，又软又凉，指尖上一层薄茧带了些潮湿的汗意，像一丝纤细羽毛轻轻搔过，心里也痒痒的。

他们仿佛在私奔。

这个念头出现的时候哈利自己也吓了一跳。但它又却是这样的真实，在患得患失，进退两难的境地里，有人扯着他去往一场没有终点的长途奔袭，而他只要什么也不用想，就可以在这样一个平凡的星期四上午，在无边无际的乌云和雨水里，逃离阴霾的天气，逃离生俱来的孤独，逃离这操蛋的生活。

……

倒霉的是他们刚到市区摩托车就坏了。德拉科朝着车后面踹了几脚也没能发动起来，于是他们只能丢下车子步行去觅食。

哈利想吃中餐，德拉科想吃法国菜。因为怕被人认出来，德拉科戴着一顶鸭舌帽，金发全部塞进去，下巴上还挂了口罩。在人气火爆的餐厅外转了一圈之后，最后他们去了一家极其难吃的日本料理，德拉科说他怀疑老板是韩国人。

“你又听不懂他们在讲什么。”哈利皱着眉头用三文鱼蘸了蘸酱油芥末，就着橙汁咽了下去。长着亚裔面孔的老板正在后面用他们听不懂的语言跟厨师叽里呱啦地讲着什么。

“那可不一定。”德拉科说，“小时候我陪我父亲一起招待过日本的客户，他们说的话绝对不是这样。”

德拉科说完了之后才发现自己好像说错了话，他阴沉地闭了嘴，将头顶上的鸭舌帽狠狠往下压了压。

“你家人……今天不来吗？”沉默了一会，哈利问。他知道德拉科家经营了资产庞大的家族企业，这在节目刚开始的时候就被粉丝扒了个干净。德拉科很有钱，是被形容为“不出道就要回去继承家业”那种程度的有钱。说不羡慕那是假的。他能回忆起自己的童年：父母早逝，刻薄的姨妈姨夫和蛮横的表兄，就能想象得到德拉科受尽万千宠爱的，与他截然不同的人生。

“Dad never shows.”德拉科说，他耸了耸肩，把一块上面放满红色鱼籽的寿司叉进哈利盘子里，“闭上你的嘴，波特，安静吃饭。”

哈利识趣的不再追问德拉科的家庭关系，埋头吃掉那块有点发酸的寿司。德拉科很少粗暴，但经常毒舌倒是真的。

就像他弹着吉他的时候，德拉科在床上懒懒地抬起一只眼皮：“你喜欢Oasis？”

“英国人都喜欢Oasis。”哈利回答。

“民工乐队。”德拉科嗤之以鼻，“老土。”

跟德拉科进行长时间的共处真是一件需要忍耐力的事，哈利迟疑地觉得自己可能成为了斯德哥尔摩综合征的早期患者。

……

他们弄丢了借来的摩托车，下午坐了很久的巴士才回到酒店，在车上的时候德拉科提出下次的公演跟哈利合作，让他直接搬去他的房间一起住。

哈利一开始没把德拉科作为搭档的人选，他白天总是能听到有人敲德拉科的门请求组队。但是德拉科既然提了，他也乐见其成。德拉科就是生存赛的王牌。

哈利回房间收拾衣服的时候罗恩刚送走家人，他一边帮哈利叠衬衫一边闲扯，“今天你们出去的时候，马尔福家来人问你来着。”

“谁？”

“不知道。”罗恩说，他的表情看上去有点愧疚，“一个穿着黑西装的严肃男人，看上去不像他亲戚，倒像是秘书。”

哈利扫了他一眼，把衣服使劲压进箱子：“你告诉他马尔福跟我出去了？”

“我没有！”罗恩涨红了脸，“是文森特•克拉布，他一看见有摄像机跟拍就凑上去了——”

哈利叹了口气。

哈利把罗恩说的话转述给德拉科听，他止不住地冷笑：“那是我父亲的秘书，肯定是想把我弄回去。要是有人找来，你别理他们。”

哈利心不在焉地应了一声。

德拉科的家事跟他又有什么关系呢。

7  
哈利没有想到他们慢慢会变得亲密。这个过程仿佛每天呼吸空气一样自然和不易察觉，就像他在不知不觉中就看习惯了德拉科的灰色条纹袜子。

明明德拉科是那种寡淡而鲜有温情的人，哈利却模模糊糊有了一种自己被呵护了的错觉。每天早上，德拉科若是喝热饮料，也一定不许他直接把刚从冰箱里拿出来的盒装牛奶灌进喉咙。录制前吉他的弦一定是按照哈利的习惯调成合适的松紧。外出跑活动顾不上吃饭，烤面包就塞在他的背包里，拎在肩上，贴身还热。有时候他从外面回来，距离房间门外几米就听见咖啡壶咕嘟咕嘟，德拉科煮的咖啡香气萦绕。

晚上灯一黑就是最放松的时候，他们四仰八叉地躺在大床上，德拉科的唱片机在空旷的房间里吱吱地转着，他们听The Beatles，听Cinderella，听Nirvana，听Muse，也听Blur和The Cranberries。音符和节奏在黑暗里咚咚跳跃，哈利翻身就能用松软的被褥把自己包住。

走廊里有不时有其他人的咳嗽声和走动的脚步，也有模糊的交谈。哈利在半睡半醒的时候的朦胧时刻，闻到德拉科身上的气息，冬日里酸涩清甜的柠檬混上一捧雪松柔软的清苦，松松散散地飘游在半睡半醒的眼睫里间，丝缎般一样将他包裹住。

他怎么会不喜欢Oasis呢。哈利迷迷糊糊地想。

……

德拉科后来才跟他说起自己父亲的专制和不近人情。

彼时他们陷在房间窗前柔软的懒人沙发里，这是德拉科前几天刚从亚马逊上订的，方便他们在做繁琐的编曲工作时还能舒服地瘫着。

他们在喝哈利调的酒，入口是黑加仑的酸甜。哈利正在帮德拉科戒掉香烟和威士忌，空闲时偶尔运用他在酒吧驻唱时偷师的技能来安抚他戒烟戒酒的暴躁情绪。

“这也太淡了。”德拉科说，他啜了一口哈利调制的饮料，“我从十五岁起，就再没喝过这么淡的酒了。”

“我还记得我父亲扔掉我第一瓶威士忌的样子。”德拉科举着酒杯做了一个抛物线的动作，紫红的酒液在玻璃杯里划出冰冷尖刻的弧度。“他就这么拎着酒瓶，从二楼的阳台把它扔进了花园的玫瑰丛里。”

他轻轻笑起来：“我可怜的母亲吓坏了。”

“我就是想看着他爆发，他那张明明怒到极致还要假装矜持的脸上的表情到底会在什么时候崩坏。”

德拉科抬起眼睫，脸颊的皮肤上映上了半块铁灰的阴影，像一片撕扯扭曲的透薄蝉翼。

他半仰着脸，微红的眉眼中露出讽刺的表情：“当时我半夜拎着酒瓶在街上乱晃来着，还用钥匙划破了别人的车玻璃。有人拍下了我宿醉的照片寄给了报社，我父亲生气极了，他买下了当天所有的新闻，然后冲进了我的房间。”

“其实他摔掉的那个瓶子里是我灌的自来水，我根本没有喝一滴酒，当然也没有醉。我假装了一切，就是想看看我父亲，看看他想要从他的儿子身上得到的究竟是什么。”

德拉科把剩下的液体一饮而尽，手指一下一下地抓着的杯子边缘，仿佛要将玻璃抠出斑斑血迹。

“就是假装的时间久太了，自己也分不清了。”

哈利呆呆地听着德拉科诉说他混乱的少年时代，他没办法把德拉科口中的描述与他心中的德拉科形象重合在一起，他分不清哪个才是真正的他。德拉科可以傲慢，可以自负，可以冷漠，可以假装懵懂像猫一样故作姿态地撒娇。

但他不能脆弱，感情缺口这样的东西不应该在德拉科身上出现。他应当是像在明晃晃的太阳上打磨过一样，刀刃一样锋利而完美，应该是八面玲珑和孤芳自赏的混合品，而不是自怨自艾的牺牲者。

“那……音乐对你来说是什么？”

“自由。

这个回答并不能让哈利满意，他感到疑惑而无所适从。他不能确定这是不是他的心里话，或是德拉科心中的自由与他的理解是不是相符合。

自由这个词的分量太重，可德拉科语气软绵绵又轻飘飘。

“那么音乐对你来说是什么。”

哈利还没有从自己刚才混乱的思维中挣脱出来，仓促间面对德拉科的反问，他在酒精的涣散中吃力地思考。

哈利觉得这是一个严肃的问题，可是他不被容许细想了。

我溺水了。

这是哈利第一个念头。

德拉科突然凑上去，吻住了他。

8  
哈利觉得自己正在被淹没，浑浑噩噩地被冷冽但柔软的海水包裹，慢慢地下坠。他尝到他口腔里黑加仑残余的滋味。德拉科的双唇如同松石一样的冰冷，他仿佛能感受到两瓣嘴唇上的每一寸湿润的纹理。

哈利不是第一次与人接吻，他在中学的时候约过一个高他一级的漂亮华裔女孩。他们在一个湿冷的下雨天一起躲进路边的咖啡馆，女孩的黑发又湿又亮。哈利懵懵懂懂地转头吻了她。

但那仅仅能称得上是一次双唇的接触，而这次完全不同。德拉科将他整个人压在沙发里，他的嘴唇刚尝上去的时候还有着轻柔而克制的冰冷，但他仿佛着了迷一样不肯放过他，辗转千百回，嘴唇上仿佛燃烧起了一把火焰，唇舌必须经过更多的探寻才能遏制身体里饥饿的困兽。

哈利被他吻得发晕，他从来不知道单纯的接吻就能使人如此心潮汹涌，德拉科越是反复地吻他，试探他，他就越躁动。他的每一次触碰都像小猫咪用爪子挠，一寸一寸深入他的皮深层，清晰地直达最敏感的细胞。

氧气在大脑里变得异常稀薄，德拉科越吻越烈，哈利天旋地转。在窒息一样的攻势中，他试图挣扎，但在德拉科终于一口咬上他的锁骨的时候，他投降了。德拉科在他的脖颈处反复地吮吸，似水又似雾的，有清新却又潮湿的味道，可以用牙齿扯下纤长的丝缕。

在迷乱中，他的衬衫被撕开，剥离出光裸洁净的肉体。哈利被牢牢箍在德拉科修长结实的双臂中，仿佛那是钢铁铸成的模具，紧紧的契合。德拉科灼烫的体温慢慢自手臂的皮肤传递到他的心脏，哈利清楚地听到自己敏感而渴望的心跳声。

哈利被丢到床上的时候德拉科正顺着他的胸膛一路向下亲吻，他觉得这样漫长的折磨实在是难以忍受，他的每一条血管，每一颗细胞都充斥着情欲的叫嚣。他残存的理智和一丝羞耻告诉他这仿佛是不对的，但他开始无限渴望身体更深一层的亲密接触，所以他什么也不问，什么也不说，他放任道德和肉欲在大脑里天人交战，放任自己嘴角溢出痛快欢畅的喘息，同时也放任德拉科在他的身上为所欲为，心安理得的等待着下一秒的欢愉。

“你害怕吗？”德拉科的声音在黑暗中响起来，他抚摸着他的肩背，声音低哑而浓烈。

哈利来不及细想，也不容拒绝。

下一刻，德拉科进入了他的身体。他抵住他的额头，扳住他的手腕。身体黏合在一起，他感受到他的汗水急切地滚下来，灼痛地落在他的脖颈上。海盐和鼠尾草的气味温柔地弥漫，他的手紧紧扣住他的手臂。仿佛枕衾之间都浸染了细密的香气，年轻的身体饱满而有力，像枝头青涩却又着急坠落的柑橘果实。

他本以为就算偶尔散漫，德拉科的骨子里也是自持的、柏拉图式的，却没想到在掠夺时也会如此暴烈。

哈利感到自己在坠落，从湿热的床垫上直直地陷下去，陷进柔软的地毯，陷进深蓝的海底，陷进猩红滚烫的宇宙。

像一颗带着伤疤的陨石。

哈利看到德拉科的眼睛，浅灰的瞳孔在急促的情事里变成陶醉的红，他应该是快乐到了极致，眼睛半阖半张，微微眯起的时候能看到里面的狂乱和饥渴。

可是他也看到德拉科的眼里有他无法读懂的情绪，在喷发的火焰中缓缓流淌，仿佛是满足，又仿佛是痛楚。

他来不及深究了，下一波欢畅的海浪又席卷了身体，他在极致而绝望的欢愉中拱起了背。

9  
“睡得好吗，honey？”

第二天早上直到走廊里响起清洁车辘辘的声音，哈利才昏昏沉沉的醒来，身体像被碾压过一样沉重。

他迷蒙地张开双眼，看到德拉科已经穿戴整齐，宁静的坐在床边，他逆着光向他微微笑着。

“起床了honey，迟到会被导演骂噢。”德拉科温和地说，伸手捋了捋哈利凌乱的黑发，递给他一杯蜂蜜水。

仿佛昨晚暴烈和狂躁的人，都不是他。

“别叫我honey。”哈利咕哝着跳下床，腿一酸却正好被他抱了个满怀。

“小心些，honey。”德拉科不可置否，把哈利的下巴放在他的肩窝里，轻柔地在他的耳后落下一个吻。

哈利的脸红透了，抓着衣服跑进了卫生间。

……

哈利尽量不想让别人看出他和德拉科之间关系的奇怪转变，他甚至想在公共场合躲着德拉科走。但是德拉科并不这么想。

两人之间微妙的关系的确引人瞩目，连神经大条的罗恩有时候也开玩笑说他搞到了真人cp。节目组当然也不会放过这么好的机会，拜德拉科所赐，哈利的出镜率大大提高，被剪辑成各式各样的德哈cp“高甜”日常放在节目的正片和花絮里，“Drarry”这个词挂在网络热搜上足足有一个星期。哈利欣喜而酸涩，他的网络排名因此直线飙升，也开始有人在社交媒体上留言称赞他的歌曲和声音，他们形容哈利是“被埋没的宝藏”。

在排练时，德拉科一把将哈利扯到窗台边，顺手掩上了厚厚的天鹅绒窗帘。失去了目标的摄像机空转着。在吱吱嘎嘎的对焦声中，德拉科亲吻他的手指，他总是抱怨哈利宁愿弹吉他也不愿意抚摸他。

“哎，你疯啦。”哈利慌张的拍他的胸膛。

“怕什么。”德拉科不在意地微笑，又凑过去蹭他的脖子，“没人看见。”

德拉科似乎有着别致的吸引力，仿佛阴灰的天幕重重落下来，冷雨中一轮血月升起，他细长苍白的手指就在朦胧的夜色和夜莺的呻吟中缓缓伸出来，像是维多利亚时代的旧贵族变成了吸血鬼，致命而诱惑。他从旧时的油画里走出来，来到这与他格格不入的世界。

“那我或许应该舔舔牙缝，我的小猎物。”德拉科听到哈利的描述以后轻轻地笑，又一次麻麻酥酥地吻上他的耳垂。

德拉科肆无忌惮的与他亲昵，不分时间，不分场合。

彩排的时候，他抓着他的手指跟他用同一只话筒，吃掉他盘子里剥好的虾，有行程的时候天还没亮就起来收拾两个人的行李，然后偷偷吃掉哈利前一天晚上买的甜甜圈。哈利不喜欢带伞，他觉得麻烦，德拉科就唠唠叨叨地把雨伞塞进他的背包。他们已经关了房门要出去，德拉科又折回来把眼镜布塞进他的口袋。

忙里偷闲借了酒店保安的自行车骑去市场（哈利不敢再坐德拉科骑的摩托，节目组也没有人再肯借车给他），哈利贴在他身后，双手抱着他劲瘦的腰，虽然有些拥挤，但是迎着风就能听到德拉科喜悦的笑声。从机场回来，德拉科就自然地拉着哈利招摇过市，强行拽着昏昏欲睡的他按头营业向粉丝打招呼。

大多数时候他们还是窝在房间里，在录制快开始的时候，睡得七扭八歪的两个人抓起衣服一起急匆匆地往外跑，到化妆间的时候还喘着气。哈利有时候开玩笑说他治好了德拉科多年以来的洁癖和强迫症。

晚上录制结束，筋疲力尽的两个人一进屋就踢掉鞋子瘫在地板上，闭上眼睛好一会之后，德拉科爬起来去卫生间。淋浴间的花洒刷刷地响，热水放到合适的温度以后，德拉科才回来拨开哈利额前汗湿的头发，把他从地板上拉起来，睡衣毛巾一股脑塞进怀里，推他去洗澡。

有点淘气，有点恶劣，又有点温柔，这样的德拉科过于迷人。

哈利彻底沦陷了。

10  
哈利试着慢慢回应他德拉科，他们在房间里用电饭煲做饭，哈利从早上就开始打算一天的食谱。傍晚时，哈利一边弹琴一边仔细注意着听着门外的声音，期待德拉科在下一秒就回到房间里来，却又在他真正推开门进来的时候别扭地低下头去。

晚上，他把滚热的牛奶搁在桌上，德拉科从杂乱的编曲设备里抬头看了他一眼，不说话，只是笑了一下。哈利仿佛在瞬间闻到了初雪的味道，又绒又暖，夹杂着枯枝和松果的清澈香气，幽幽地飘上心头。

有时候哈利也自己写旋律，他拨着吉他弹出一段又一段和弦。

“我想要这段旋律。”德拉科说，“你把它写完吧，我想听到完整的样子。到时候我来填词，这就是我们两个的歌。”

他们之间的热情不分昼夜，房间就是他们的伊甸园，不必考虑这样的行为是不是道德，是不是惊世骇俗，只要关上门，人世间的一切都与他们无关。

仿佛一旦去到外面，他的慌乱和窘迫就像是一株立在荒漠里的仙人掌，所有的刺痛都无法遁形。

每次已经下定决心，催促着自己从这段混乱的关系中抽离出来，反而却一次一次无限期的将觉悟的时刻推后。他不愿意承认心脏里正存在着另一个哈利波特，那个人正柔媚地攀上德拉科马尔福的脖子，向他索取着肉欲和感情。他隐隐的渴望德拉科纤薄的嘴唇，微眯的眼睛，瘦削的肩背和手指，兴奋到极致喉咙会发出濒死一样的低声嘶吼，海盐和鼠尾草的馨香从鼻尖蔓延上他情热时微微皱起的眉头。

哈利愈发地痛恨这样的自己。

哈利认为他们不能相爱，这种荒谬而禁忌的关系如同秋后枯草一样大势蔓延，没有人能控制它的走向。

“两个毫无相似之处的人是无法相爱的。”德拉科说。

他们两个人裹在同一袭薄薄的绒毯里，开了一盏小壁灯，在地板上用德拉科的电脑看《乱世佳人》。德拉科偏爱好莱坞黄金时代的这些电影，可它们无一例外的冗长。在接近四个小时的观影时间里，哈利不止一次昏昏欲睡，可是屏幕里有些聒噪的美国南方口音吵的他头痛。

正看到北方军攻陷亚特兰大城，巴特勒船长驾着一辆破马车带着斯嘉丽逃离烽火连天的城市，他们在荒弃的木桥上接吻，背后是如玫瑰凋零一般殷红沁血的天幕。

“我爱你，因为我们都是混蛋，自私而精明，但能对自己忠实。”巴特勒船长对斯嘉丽宣告。

“两个毫无相似之处的人是无法相爱的。”似是叹息一样地，德拉科在毛毯下捉住他的手，手指在他的掌心里慢慢摩挲。

“不用你提醒我，我清楚的很呢。”哈利恼怒地想。

全身的血液轰地一下涌入大脑，哈利掌心发涩，一点一点沉痛地收紧，想要跟德拉科的手指较劲。

他几乎要从憋闷和痛苦中吼叫出来：“用得着这么刻意吗，用得着这样反复提醒我们之间的关系仅仅限于肉体交换吗？”

心里的酸涩马上就要从喉咙里溢出来：他们的确毫不相像。

但德拉科仿佛并不能读懂他的情绪一样，他锲而不舍地掰开他的拳头，与他十指相扣，盯着屏幕的侧脸安静而平和，像是浓雾带着茫茫的水汽，大片大片颗粒状的，漫无边际地，一层叠过一层漫过来。

他说出这样冷酷的话，却这样温柔。

哈利在手指的战斗中投降了，他只得一点点收拾好自己凌乱的情绪。

“你真懦弱，哈利•波特。”他对自己说。

他无法定义他与德拉科的关系。朋友？爱人？或者是单纯的炮友？哈利只能勉强解释为一种“成年人的游戏”，在宾主尽欢之后大家一起从容的离开，他强迫自己尽情享受当下的欢愉。

不然还能怎么样呢？像一个情窦初开的毛头小子一样，相信这是人间真爱吗？他难道能真的把情乱意迷时德拉科在床上那一声声沾染了迷乱色彩的“我爱你”当做真心话吗？

别逗了。

11  
“我能不能从你嘴里听到一句我爱你？”德拉科在他耳边呢喃，他的脸颊贴在他背部的肌肤上摩挲，松散的金发一缕一缕搭在他的肩窝上，黑暗里泛出丝缎一样柔滑的光泽。

“我不知道。”哈利苦笑，翻身扣住德拉科的手臂，“我觉得我无法截然区分——”

“区分什么？”

“灵魂和肉体。”哈利说，“肉体总是让人失去理智。”

德拉科嗤笑一声，他撑起胳膊陡然离开了哈利的身体。他起身越过他，伸手打开床头柜的第二个抽屉，摸出哈利藏在那里的香烟盒。

他坐在床边点了一支烟，满足地吐出一口烟雾之后，斜坐着抚摸哈利的脸颊。

“怎么，承认你爱我的肉体让你觉得肤浅?”

哈利讲不出话，他在汹涌的浪潮中迷失自我。思绪再敏捷，逻辑再严密，都抵不过德拉科潮湿的嘴唇和滚烫的肌肤。在刻骨铭心的欢愉和情欲里，他无法看清自己。

“那也没关系。”德拉科站起来打开窗户，外面的天空又黑又沉，街灯一点昏黄打在他脸上，有一丝奇异的光亮，“德拉科•马尔福正是由灵魂和肉体组成的。”

“灵魂在我这里没那么重要。”

“我看是我刚才太过温柔，让你还有力气胡思乱想。”德拉科掸了掸指尖的烟灰，他合上窗子，又凑上去亲吻哈利因为情欲而染上潮红的胸口。

“你要在这个时候跟我讨论灵魂与肉体的关系吗，哲学家波特？”

德拉科辗转着亲吻他：“我爱你的肉体，也爱你的灵魂。”

“如果没有灵魂，我也不介意拥有你美好的皮相。”

他的声音如同粘稠的新鲜蜂蜜一样甜蜜而浓烈，滚烫的滴在他耳畔，圣歌一般，缠绵入骨的欢愉气息缠绕着他的全身。

簌簌的烟灰在激烈的缠绕中落到哈利的皮肤上，烫出星星点点殷红的痕迹，刺痛使他像触电一样战栗。

“你不是答应我不抽烟了吗……”

“好。”德拉科听话地掐掉香烟，但这并不能阻止德拉科手指的向下抚摸，哈利的身体像是浸入冰水一样的颤抖，然后像燎原烈火一样，吞噬他的每一寸肌肤。

德拉科怜惜地亲吻那些烫痕，然后一只手捏住他的下颌，如同火山喷发般地侵入，滚烫的火焰蔓延全身。德拉科仿佛要吞噬他，带着不容反抗的侵占意味，暴烈地，狂热地，暴风骤雨一样的浓烈的薄荷味烟草弥漫他的口腔。

“傻子，下次要藏烟，记得要藏的更深一点。”

他愈吻愈烈，哈利白皙的面孔再一次沾染上情欲的晕红，他的身体疲倦不已，却汹涌而甜蜜。德拉科伏在他的身上，像是跌落深海一样温暖而沉溺。

“我爱你。”德拉科吃力地说。

体内如同飞升一样的刺激和快感一波接一波地袭来，哈利任由他灼热地吻着自己，手也慢慢勾上德拉科的脖子。

哈利闭上了眼睛，没有回应。

他站在德拉科身后，他的辉煌让他感到黯淡，就像是隔了一整条银河那么遥远。

德拉科的骨子里冷漠而骄傲，他用笑容和娇气掩饰冰冷和寡情，仿佛无法被任何人读懂，更遑论拥有。

哈利感到恐惧，在炙热和纠缠过后，爱会像潮水一样消解，仿佛一封阅后即焚的薄脆书信。

12  
哈利的歌终于写成了，德拉科依约给曲子填了词。

哈利给这首歌取名叫Lonely Star，他在纸上写出这两个单词之后，德拉科拿过圆珠笔，在Star的后面郑重地加了一个“s”。

“Lonely Stars”德拉科咬着笔帽强调，“我们都是。”

这时离决赛还有两个星期，哈利预备在最后唱这首歌，想要先试录看一下效果。德拉科不知道脑子哪根筋抽了风，说今天难得阳光好，要上酒店楼顶天台。他们把零零碎碎的把录音设备搬上去，接好线的时候已经接近傍晚了。

“你看哪里还有太阳？”哈利吐槽。

他本来支着手机录像，唱完整首歌的时候，才发现只录上了50秒。手机架被风吹得歪了，上一秒还是哈利的弹唱，下一秒机身一斜，满屏都是德拉科的金发，仿佛寒夜里的第一缕曙光，黎明前的最后一片黑暗，模模糊糊地在风里飞扬。

“超现实主义巨作。”德拉科看了看之后笑嘻嘻地说，他把视频传到了哈利的社交网络平台上。

哈利想要再录一遍，可是天色已经晚了，远处的钟楼敲响六点，晚高峰的汽车鸣笛声越来越响，归巢的寒鸦在晚风中低吟，一楼的餐厅亮起灯，人们咳嗽和谈笑的声音也逐渐清晰可闻。

“我们又要错过晚餐了，回去煮意大利面吧。”

“我们已经连续吃了三天意面。”德拉科抱怨。

“你就不要抱怨了吧——”哈利蹲下试图把凌乱的线收拢起来，却因为重心不稳一头向后倾倒。眼看着他要跌到天台边缘的时候，德拉科紧紧抓住了他的手腕。

“我其实偷偷录了音频哦。”德拉科伏在他耳边小声说，“如果你进了最后前三名，我就给你一个奖励。”

哈利一瞬间错愕，可德拉科已经松开了他的手腕，轻松地笑起来，“意面就意面吧，不过我要浇双份的肉酱。”

哈利也跟着笑起来。

仿佛黛青的天幕慢慢下沉，仿佛星辰呼吸着缓缓坠落，紫红的云一片一片飘上吉他的弦，霓虹灯的倒影飞上他鬓角上汗湿的金发。

哈利分不清这是错觉还是直觉，只是想要跟他一起在红色的瓦片屋顶与烟筒之间穿行，想要一起去看婚礼的蛋糕和玫瑰，想要在忽闪的银色月光里一起看着星空发呆，想要在茂密葱郁的神秘森林里，跟他牵着手一起奔向远方悬崖上的灯塔。

这一刻，他觉得自己真是爱上德拉科了。

他不容许自己这样做。

13  
那天下午的平静一如往常。

哈利和德拉科从另一个街区的咖啡店往酒店走。已经进入初夏的午后有些许的憋闷的湿热，漫长而燥热的汽车鸣笛声似乎永无停息般的透过窗外深绿的树叶和暗沉的天色涌上耳朵。

哈利也一如既往地调侃着每次出门都要把自己包裹得严严实实的德拉科。德拉科扯下口罩来，掏出手帕擦拭额头上密布的汗水。

“我钱包不见了。”德拉科摸了摸口袋，“好像落在刚刚的咖啡店了。”

“我去找找看，你先回去吧，一会就要下雨了。”德拉科摆摆手，冲着哈利笑。

那个笑容温和而奇异，马路上细小的粉尘滚滚而过，德拉科在困倦阴沉的乌云下越走越远。

哈利没由来的突然相信，人和人的相遇和分离往往存在着意料之外的荒诞因果。

他在那个笑容里感受到了这样的因果。

……  
哈利被劫持了。

这可能算不上是一次暴力行为，但他实实在在的被劫持了。就像黑帮电影里演的那样，光天化日之下，他站在那里，几个突然出现的西装革履的高大男人紧紧掐着他的肩膀，礼貌地“请”哈利跟他们走。

哈利被几条胳膊架着，驯顺地往回走了几百米，他们在咖啡店旁边的巷子里放下了他。

在两栋砖墙堆砌而成的建筑间的狭窄巷子里，一个中年男人慢慢地冲着哈利转过身来，向他抬起明晃晃的金属手杖。哈利注意到手杖的顶端盘踞着一条黄金雕刻的大蛇，蛇头红宝石的眼睛闪烁着倨傲而冰冷的光芒，正像他的主人一样居高临下地审视他。中年男人铂金色的长发束成马尾，面容锐利而冰冷。

哈利看到他，仿佛看到了教堂哥特式壁画上的审判者，悲悯而空洞，在还没有听完他的祷告之前就已经吐出了死刑的宣告。

“我是卢修斯•马尔福。”男人说，金属杖在他的胸口点了点，语气带着冷漠的不容置疑，“你引诱了我的儿子，波特先生。”

哈利几乎是本能般地想要反驳。但是手杖点到了他的嘴唇上，哈利的牙关本能地抖了起来，冰冷的金属抵着牙齿格格作响。

“你知道马尔福这个姓氏的历史有多久远吗，波特？”卢修斯柔声说，似乎毫不在意哈利是不是要回答，他自顾自地接话下去，“几百年了，我们从出生就注定是贵族。”

“可你看他现在是什么样子。”卢修斯的手杖在哈利的嘴唇上来回摩挲，他的语气很温和，却像钝刀子一样活生生地痛剐着他的尊严和骄傲，“你让德拉科在堕落的路上越陷越深，与优伶、小丑和同性恋者为伍，猴子一样供人取乐，多么荒唐呀。”

“这又不是我的错！”哈利想要呐喊，但卢修斯的手杖堵住了他的嘴，金属的酸锈和泥土腥涩的味道弥漫了整个口腔，他竟然无力反抗。

“马尔福家族几百年来从来没有经历过如此羞耻。他使我和整个家族都成为笑柄，如果他不能迷途知返，将被剥夺一切继承权。”

“他是您唯一的儿子！”哈利喊道。

“但不是唯一的继承人。”卢修斯冷酷地说，“就算是我的亲生儿子，也不被容许给马尔福这个姓氏蒙羞。”

“你是不是认为，就算凭借着你们现在的那点小名气，就算什么也不要也能过得很好？”注视着哈利愤懑的表情，卢修斯慢慢露出一丝意味深长的笑容，“天真啊，真是天真。”

“我可以让你们彻底从这个世界上消失。没有一家公司肯雇佣你们，你们会连一只流浪犬都不如，最后只有一个结局——泰晤士河将埋葬你们和你们那所谓的伟大的爱情。”

“我本以为你是个聪明人，波特。”卢修斯发出一声惋惜的喟叹，“你现在要思考一下我说的话，做出聪明人该做的选择。你要仔细地想一想。”

“否则，你应该知道吧，走投无路的滋味？你的结局可能比你前二十几年的人生再糟糕一点。”

哈利脸上的肌肉开始僵硬。在卢修斯的目光注视下，他靠在砖墙冰冷滑腻的苔藓上全身瘫软，不住地向下坠。仿佛窒息一样，所有辩驳的话都噎在喉咙里。

他的人生一团糟，卢修斯凭什么说得像他把德拉科•马尔福变成一个失足少年一样。德拉科跟父亲吵架，离家出走，玩音乐难道是他能控制的吗？哈利简直要大笑出来，还有他的爱情啊！他哈利•波特人生第一次绝望而疯狂地爱上的人，如果他能控制德拉科,他一定让德拉科一早就对自己死心塌地，他还用得着每天诚惶诚恐，不安又焦虑地折磨自己吗？

可是他清楚的很，卢修斯弄死他，比碾死一只蚂蚁还要简单，他又怎么能不畏惧呢。他从小到大都活的小心翼翼，勤勤恳恳，就是想要像过世的父母期盼的那样，一生都平安而顺遂。他哈利•波特是倒了什么大霉才遇上这对胡搅蛮缠的父子？

哈利想大喊大叫，想哭，想高声辱骂去他妈的，想一拳打碎卢修斯那张故作文雅的虚伪面孔。

乱了，乱了，全都乱了。

他的梦想，他的爱情，他脑海里那一点美好的、荒谬的、不切实际的幻想，全都碎了。

可他还能怎样呢？

千言万语梗在喉咙里，最后只一点一点能酸涩地咽回肚子里。哈利挺直腰杆，他缓缓地整理着自己的情绪，平视着着卢修斯的眼睛：“那么按照国际惯例，你要给我多少钱？”

卢修斯皱起了眉头，锐利的目光盯在哈利身上，倏忽间，他发出讽刺的笑声：“你果然是个聪明人。”

“我不聪明。”哈利语气平静，“我只是明白，认识马尔福家族的继承人比认识一个叫德拉科•马尔福的一文不名的三流歌手对我来说更有帮助，而得罪马尔福家的掌权者对我来说更是没有好处。”

一张支票从卢修斯的手里悠悠地飘落，哈利默默地弯腰从地上捡起那张潮湿的纸片，小心翼翼地放入口袋。他从来就没有资格，却再也不必与德拉科扯上关系了。

“我会说服德拉科的，马尔福先生。”

“不必了。”卢修斯摆了摆手，示意哈利不必再说，“你走吧，现在我要跟我的儿子谈一谈。”

哈利抬起头，在巷子尽头咖啡店的转角处，德拉科捏着自己的钱包站在那里，苍白瘦削的脸褪尽了最后一丝血色，像一只瑟缩的幼鸟。

哈利拖着脚步慢慢离开，卢修斯淬毒一样的声音在身后响起，“你要记着，波特。德拉科跟你天生就不一样。”

“是。”哈利低低地应了一声，仿佛是在自我嘲弄。

“我们确实不一样。”他说。

14  
哈利晚上找到德拉科的时候，他正倚在天台的栏杆上抽烟，黑暗里小火点一明一暗地闪着微弱的红光，脚下是一片香烟的残骸。德拉科已经很久不吸烟了，现下却抽的凶猛，零落的烟蒂被淅沥落下的大颗雨滴打湿，焦黑而可怜地弯曲着。

“德拉科。”哈利开口，“我们谈谈吧。”

德拉科在黑暗里慢慢抬起头来，他的眼神麻木而冷漠：“我们没什么好谈的。”

“不。”哈利深深地吸了一口气，“我要谈，我要说我的想法。你只是在赌气，德拉科。你在跟你父亲，也在跟你自己赌气。”

“我知道你在生气，我不该拿你父亲的钱。但他是对的，你应该回去，你不属于这里。”

“你以为我在气你从我父亲那里拿钱吗？——你本来可以从他那里拿到更多。”德拉科嗤笑，他抖了抖烟灰，冷风卷起他的衬衫，他的脸庞在阴沉的暮色里忽明忽暗，“我只是想知道你心里到底怎么看我。你凭什么替我做决定，我就活该生下来就是一个任人摆布的傀儡吗？”

“你把自由看的太重了。”哈利说出这句话的时候近乎咬牙切齿，却又感到无比的痛快，“别那么自以为是，德拉科。你只不过是一个不知人间疾苦的有钱人家的孩子，想要尝试更刺激的新游戏。你尝过为了钱每天打三四份工，在出租屋里忐忑地等待房东催收的日子的滋味吗？音乐，还有我，你把所有东西都玩弄于股掌之间，这些都不过只是你用来反抗你父亲的工具而已。别骗自己了，德拉科。什么自由啊，灵魂啊，你其实什么也不在乎！”

“你没有资格跟我谈自由！”

哈利吼完最后一句话，突然十分的后悔。他颤抖着望向德拉科，他以为他会暴怒，会朝他极尽所能地说出刻薄的话，可德拉科却仿佛十分平静的样子，他靠近他，冰凉的瞳孔仿佛最冷的铁灰，焦枯而空洞，一点一点打磨着他的绞痛的心脏。

“你怎么知道我不渴望灵魂的契合？”

“你说过你不要灵魂。”哈利愤怒地说。

德拉科慢慢笑起来。

“你可真蠢，哈利。”

“没有一点相似的人是不能相爱的。”哈利倔强地说，“我们不是一种人。”

德拉科摇摇头，又点上一支香烟。

“我第一眼看到你的时候就知道，你是跟我一样的人。你什么都知道，但你什么都不说，看上去对什么都温和，对什么都无所谓，但心里还是有一点执念。”

“我没有执念。”

“不，你有。”德拉科斩钉截铁地说，神情却疲倦极了，“你才是一直在欺骗自己。”

“就像你不肯承认你喜欢我。你在固执的假象中为我戴上一顶不存在的帽子。我觉得你看到了真实的我，所以我一开始就毫无顾忌地将真实的自己打开在你面前，可我好像错了。”

“你不是看不懂我，你只是一直用你的想法揣测我，我其实离你很近，我们很像。”

哈利倒退几步，德拉科说的是他从来没有思考过的问题，他的耳朵里仿佛响起尖利的鸣声，一点点穿过耳膜，刺穿他的大脑。

“哪里像？”哈利麻木地问。

“孤独。孤独成全了我们的敏感，使我们契合。”

孤独吗，哈利想，早就已经习惯了的孤独怎么能叫孤独呢。

“可现在这些已经不重要了。我想通了。”德拉科讽刺地笑，烟灰从他的指尖落到上好的衬衫上，他没有去擦。渐大的雨点打在德拉科苍白的脸颊上，他猛的吸一口烟，呛得剧烈咳起来，脸颊上浮出一片鲜艳的潮红。

“世界上这么多人，我为什么要执着于一个叫哈利波特的呆头呆脑的小傻瓜，他对我无动于衷，甚至还大吵大嚷想要扮演我人生的导师。”

“我本来没有觉得孤独有多煎熬，可你却偏把我从深渊里拉出来，又狠狠把我踹回去。”

骤然间，德拉科走上前扳过哈利的肩膀，将他压在冷硬的栏杆上狠狠地吻下去，哈利的肩胛骨像要碎掉一样的剧痛，香烟抵在他的肩膀上，在衬衣上烫出一个洞，在皮肤上灼烧，他发疯的反抗。德拉科用力握着他的下颌骨，暴虐地在他的口腔里撕扯，溢满的浓烈烟草气息和血液的腥咸使他窒息，哈利仿佛一条砧板上濒死挣扎的鱼，心脏剧烈跳动，痛苦地仿佛死去。

“对不起。”德拉科放开他，掏出手帕极缓慢地擦拭自己的嘴唇，他冷冷淡淡地向哈利扬起冰冷的眼，“你的滋味跟以前一样寡淡。”

哈利的喉咙梗了又梗，雨越下越大，眼镜被水雾淋湿遮盖，他伸手捉住德拉科的手臂，可什么也说不出来。

德拉科仿佛没有看到他脸上的纠结和恐惧，他只是淡漠的将手臂从他的掌心抽离开来，自顾自叼起了烟。在模糊的雨水里，灰白的脸色让他看起来格外衰败，就如深秋野中枯黄的草，一撅就会断成两截。

“你走吧。”这是他跟哈利说过的最后一句话。

15  
德拉科那天晚上没有回房间，之后的几天也没有。罗恩告诉哈利说德拉科在那天晚上淋了一夜的雨，第二天清洁工发现他昏倒在天台上，德拉科被送去了医院。

有人来拿走了德拉科在房间里的东西，哈利站在空空荡荡的房间里，显得十分矮小。房间实际上并没有很大，使它显得大的是痛苦、失眠、阴影和在滴答滴答的孤独时钟里流逝的漫长时间。哈利有时候悲哀的想，等德拉科的最后一件衣服被拿走，他就再也见不到他了。

可哈利很快就无暇顾及这些了，他陷入了更大的危机。

那天中午他走进餐厅的时候，哈利发现几乎所有人的目光都集中在他身上，选手、摄影师和清洁工，当哈利走过的时候，人们或是隐晦或是毫不掩饰地盯着他，然后又迅速地低下头互相窃窃私语，餐厅里弥漫着一股兴奋而诡秘的低气压。

“怎么回事？”哈利端着餐盘在罗恩身边坐下，他疑惑地看着罗恩，后者正在看手机，看到他时惊慌失措地关掉页面，嘴巴张成O形，仿佛刚生吞了一枚鸡卵。

“一天不见，我难道火出圈了吗？”哈利没好气地说。

“没有没有……”罗恩咽下嘴里的馅饼，下意识地把手机反扣到桌面上。

“给我看看。”哈利皱起眉头，眼疾手快地从罗恩手中抢过手机。罗恩没有锁屏，哈利顺利地恢复了刚刚被关掉的社交网络页面。

罗恩的胸口剧烈地起伏着，急切地想要从哈利手中夺回手机。

已经迟了，白花花的屏幕上，一行加大加粗的字体赫然写着“拉踩上位？选秀新星哈利•波特发家史。”

哈利屏住呼吸快速滑动手指，这篇发表在社交媒体上的爆料用简短而犀利的语言大肆描述了他如何从一开始海选刻意摔一跤博眼球，后面又迅速抱紧德拉科的大腿炒cp卖腐，靠着德拉科的超高人气从吊车尾的名次一路冲到前三，一边表面讨好德拉科却又背后给他下绊子。

哈利第一反应是有人在搞他，因为他叉掉这一篇，发现后面接二连三还有别的报道，无一不是措辞辛辣刻薄，几乎没有一句关于哈利的好话。哈利作为一个冷漠阴暗、心机深沉、不择手段的人的形象跃然纸上。有的文章还添加了各种配图来说明情况，包括前几天他从小巷的地上捡起卢修斯•马尔福的支票，以及前一天晚上他冷酷地把德拉科一个人留在天台上。连比赛刚开始时候的照片都有，那个时候哈利正用给德拉科打扫房间赔他的衬衫，心情自然不怎么美妙，那张照片就恰好拍到了德拉科笑着喊哈利的时候，他爱答不理的表情。

每一条爆料下面的转发和评论都过了万，粉丝们发泄着自己的愤怒和不满，一句句触目惊心的评论都像尖锐的冰锥狠狠刺着他的眼睛和心脏。上一个星期德拉科用哈利的账号发到社交平台上关于新歌试录的视频更是被推送上了主页，人们在下面留言说哈利不配唱这首歌，让他从德拉科身边滚开，甚至有人威胁要给他寄刀片和血包。

“哎，哥们，我知道你不是这种人……”罗恩拍着哈利的后背，笨拙地试图安慰他。

“没关系。”哈利失神的放下手机，他的胸膛仿佛被撕开一个鲜血淋漓的大口子，他没有尝试澄清或者反驳，人生第一次，他觉得自己活该。

16  
随后的几天哈利一直处在低气压状态，在这个敏感时期，哈利像病毒一样是所有人避之不及的东西，大家都害怕跟他扯上关系。

他一个人吃饭，一个人去排练，一个人去录制，除了罗恩，再没有人肯跟他讲话。

“我真的没事。”哈利第一千次无奈的向罗恩解释，“我不会抑郁更不会自杀。”

罗恩点点头，但他是在是个不善于掩饰的人，哈利分明可以看出这个高个子大男孩脸上的每一颗雀斑都写着不相信。

有点滑稽，却又有点温暖。

这样的情况是他理应承受的，哈利想，所有的爱和孤独，都是自作自受。

……

德拉科的出现毫无征兆。

当天早上节目组正在进行一个叫“早餐吃什么”的企划，构想就是在早餐的时候进行直播，让观众看看人气选手习惯吃什么“稀奇古怪”的食物当早餐。比如罗恩，当镜头拍到他，一分钟将一大盘香肠风卷残云般一扫而空，又夹了另外一盘端上桌的时候，播放量掀起了一波小高潮。

“也不用这样老对着我拍吧。”罗恩吞下最后一根香肠，心满意足地他打了个饱嗝，“我是真饿。”

德拉科这个时候从容地走了进来，穿着深蓝色的棉布睡衣和拖鞋，没有打理的金发软软地垂在额头前，像是刚刚从医院的病床上下来，径直来了餐厅吃饭。几台摄像机齐刷刷地对准他拍，人们的眼睛在他和哈利身上来回打转，意识到还在直播的时候才不得不挪开眼睛，收敛起来。

德拉科取了几个牛角面包找了一个位置坐下，神态自若地开始小口咀嚼，毫不在意自己已经成为焦点。仿佛他是在自家的花园里设宴，这里是他的主场。原本闹哄哄的餐厅突然陷入沉寂，人们低头专注于盘子里的食物，不再相互打闹交谈。

“克拉布。”

在这段死亡般的安静里，德拉科突然开口，文森特•克拉布此时正端着空盘子从他身边经过，他温和转向德拉科：“什么事，德拉科？”

“我要喝咖啡。”

这句话说得生硬而粗鲁，德拉科和克拉布的关系还没有要好到这种程度。人们下意识地看向德拉科，他脸上却还是挂着惯常的那种笑容，懒洋洋的，带着一点漫不经心，却并不能从其中读出情绪，似乎只是不经意间说出来的话，不带一丝恶意。

“好。”克拉布好脾气地笑，为德拉科端来了一杯咖啡。

德拉科的手指几乎刚触到杯壁就缩了回去。

“太凉了。”德拉科说，“换一杯烫的。”

这近乎是挑衅了，不像是德拉科一贯的风格，大家脑子飞快的转动，想要从记忆里搜索德拉科和克拉布的梁子到底是在什么时候结下的，德拉科一向八面玲珑，克拉布也是公认的敦厚人，罗恩形容他“呼呼往外冒憨气”。

现在的情况实在是过于诡异和不可思议。

克拉布握住杯子的手不着痕迹地紧缩了一下，但摄像机正对着他们拍，他脸上的表情仍然柔软而温和：“好。”

几分钟后，一杯冒着热气的咖啡放到了德拉科的面前。

德拉科从手机屏幕上抬起头看着克拉布，那上面赫然是几天前关于哈利的那几篇爆料。他的唇角弯弯，扯出一个冷漠而嘲弄的弧度。

克拉布看着他的眼睛，一阵心惊肉跳。德拉科一向平静的浅灰瞳孔如今却仿佛深不见底的冰冷黑洞，张开恶魔似的爪牙，直直地要将他一层层的绞入，然后撕扯成无数血腥的碎块。

“谢谢。”德拉科抖掉指尖牛角包的碎屑，端起咖啡杯，向克拉布示意似的点点头。

克拉布似乎松了一口气。

毫无预兆的，德拉科站了起来。这杯滚烫的咖啡直直地从克拉布的头顶浇下来，淋了他一身。

克拉布的样子着实很狼狈，右边脸颊上的皱起来的皮肤鲜红如血，接着鼓起一连串小水泡。咖啡在他额头前黏着的几缕头发上滴滴答答，衬衫、裤子和皮鞋上全是大块大块斑驳的褐色污渍，像极了一只在泥浆里滚了好几滚的巨型公鸡。

克拉布懵了，他抬起手触碰自己的脸，随即就痛得尖厉地呻吟一声。之后，他才如梦方醒般地低下了一对呆滞的眼，冲着德拉科嘶吼。

“德拉科•马尔福，你疯了吗！”

德拉科毫不在意地笑了笑。

“操你妈。”他轻松地说。

克拉布的被烫过的那半边脸上重重地挨了一拳，他捂着脸发出了海象一样的哑声鸣叫。下一秒，桌子上的金属餐盘又劈头盖脸的砸了过来，在上面留下一个与他额头形状一样的凹陷以后才落到地上，发出刺耳的爆裂巨响。

整个餐厅的人也都看傻了，德拉科平时看上去斯斯文文，打起架来却一点也不含糊，这一下子先发制人，把比他至少大了两个码的克拉布逼退到了墙角，摄影师慌乱地关掉直播，却没有人敢上前拉架。但克拉布那一身虬劲的肌肉显然也不是吃素的，他一边奋力还击，一边尖声大喊。

“你有病吗马尔福？我什么时候得罪你了？”

德拉科一边冲着他的眼眶来了一拳，一边冷笑：“你他妈自己干了什么龌龊事自己心里清楚。”

“你还真是蠢到没边，发帖人的ID信息查过去，是你大学合租的室友，你以为找别人帮你发帖就没人知道那些照片是你拍的了吗？”

“你没有证据！”克拉布大叫。

德拉科慢条斯理地摸了摸唇角，那里有一丝血迹，他的下巴刚刚正面撞上了克拉布的拳头。

“这是我的游戏。是不是因为我玩得太投入，你就忘记了我的姓氏是马尔福？”德拉科面带嘲弄地欣赏着克拉布青紫的面孔，语气轻蔑，“搞掉你不需要证据。”

“从现在开始，你要是还手一下，你的工作室明天就会关门大吉。如果有第二下，你的亲戚朋友统统失业。如果还敢再动，这个世界上会不会有克拉布这个人也就说不准了。”

赤裸裸的威胁！

克拉布的神情惊惧不定，他很想反驳德拉科，这是违法的，这是犯罪，可是心里的声音告诉他，德拉科一定会说到做到。克拉布只得慌乱地垂下了手，大口大口喘着粗气。

德拉科微微扬起嘴角，慢吞吞地举起手。

啪！

克拉布的脸上出现了一个清晰的巴掌印。

啪！

又是一掌，克拉布的整个脸被扇到一边，面孔上流露出愤恨交加的神色，可是他不敢动，只能闭着眼睛，麻木地立着。

于是德拉科又一个反手，愉快地在克拉布已经青肿成猪头的脸上再次留下重重的一掌。

置身于此的人们只能屏住呼吸，做一个闷声的看客。整个餐厅安静极了，只有克拉布粗重而惨痛的嘶嘶呼吸声。德拉科快意地放下手掌，满意的在四周环顾一圈，目光在惊愕的哈利身上停滞了一下后，又迅速地移开了。

“这就是一场游戏。”德拉科冰地说，带着一种不可言说的冷漠和傲慢，即使他穿着最普通的棉布睡衣，衣冠不整，刚打完架的手上还带着灼热的红肿，褪去嬉笑的外壳，他仍像个君王，他执剑而立，向卑微的臣民宣示自己的不可抗拒的权威。

“我现在觉得腻烦。我想把你们统统都扔掉。”

德拉科的眼神疏离而冷淡，他仿佛正独自踏入一个浓雾的世界，在泡沫的幻象中渐行渐远。

他转过来，旁边桌子上的一个选手正在举着手机偷偷直播，发现德拉科的目光时，一时慌了手脚。但德拉科径直地望向了镜头，毫不在意满屏已经爆掉了的大片弹幕。

“就像我扔掉哈利•波特一样。”

哈利只觉得自己被放在火焰上炙烤，从头到脚都痛极地蜷缩起来，他眼前金星乱冒，战栗地深深呼吸。

他到底是个马尔福，哈利想。

可是德拉科没有再说一句话，节目组的人和酒店保安终于赶到了，这场闹剧终于被终止。

早晨太阳迷离的光线，穿过洁白的布艺窗帘，灿烂而静谧的光辉倾泻，淡淡地，隐约地照出德拉科金发上绒绒的光泽。德拉科和克拉布一起被工作人员拉扯着离开，哈利看到德拉科最后望向自己，他被击打过的嘴角已经肿得高高翘起，但却仍露出一丝古怪的笑意，眼里的光芒亮得惊人，温软而透明。

最后，德拉科被簇拥着从他身边经过，打开门，光照亮了他苍白的脸颊、瘦削的尖尖下颌和闪耀的铂金色头发。

他走进走廊狭长而刺眼的一束光里。

他再也没有回头。

17  
节目组官方最后给出的结果是德拉科和克拉布一起退赛处理，但对节目直播中出现的恶性事件，克拉布的心虚，德拉科嚣张的言论和前几天关于哈利的爆料结合了起来，一时间各种观点甚嚣尘上。有人说他只不过是德拉科游戏中无辜的受害者，也有人说他是资本运作的成功杰作，哈利被推上了舆论的风口浪尖，人气也在此时攀上了比赛以来的最高值，成为冠军的有力竞争者。

无可置疑的是，临近节目决赛，在这场戏剧般的全民狂欢里，他的关注度和流量被推上了顶峰，导演组笑的合不拢嘴，一致同意当初海选留下他是一个多么明智的决定，也在私下里疯狂暗示他决赛的时候唱那首Lonely Stars，一定要好好表现，制造出更大的热度。

但哈利却一直沉默着，他规律地吃饭、排练，上床睡觉，但却整晚，他开始服用大量安眠药辅助入睡。罗恩担心他的状态，一直作为一个忠实的伙伴陪伴在他身边。

表面上一如往常，却只有他自己知道，他的心里面住着一片干涸的海。

决赛的晚上还是来临了，这个选秀从开始时就事故不断，但个性各异的选手和层出不穷的赛制安排也它带来了相当大的热度。整个用来做场地的体育馆人头攒动，各色应援的手幅、灯牌和气球、彩带挂在场馆四周。

从各地赶来的粉丝、观众和记者也早早占据了场馆内外的位置，里里外外都挤满了人。工作人员也紧张地进行调试，随着天色渐暗，巨大的镁光灯照亮了整个场馆，各处的摄像机也开始运作起来，将现场的情况投射在舞台巨大的液晶屏上。

整个后台也充斥着紧张的气氛，通过准备室里的电子屏，最后留下的选手们绞着双手，急切地盯着前台正在热场的主持人，同时化妆师和服装师也不停地穿梭和忙碌着，为选手们做好最后妆容和服装的调整。

罗恩看着哈利，突然心里感到惴惴不安。就像是海选那天第一次认识他的情景，哈利抱着吉他坐在墙角，默默进行着调音。

但要说什么地方不一样，就是他突然发现哈利比那时候消瘦了许多，仿佛一只褪去外壳的秋蝉，在刺眼的白光下摇摇欲坠，透明的孱弱，仿佛下一秒就会消失，有什么东西在他的身上已经死去。

选手们一个个走出休息室上台表演，哈利在最后才压轴出场，工作人员喊出了他的名字，他近乎木然地站了起来。

通过狭窄的候场区，哈利慢慢走上舞台，在主持人热情洋溢的介绍下，他面向台下万名观众，鞠躬，致谢。麦克风被调到合适他的高度，周围瞬间暗了下来，只剩一盏顶灯的光芒打在他身上。观众们一齐屏住了呼吸，期待着这位最近的话题选手唱起那首引起极大关注的《LonelyStars》。

哈利抱着吉他，乐队的演奏在此时静止。他事先与节目组协调过，决赛的演出用无伴奏的弹唱形式进行。黑压压的观众席离他很近，仿佛隔着遥远的银河，整个时空都在他眼前无声地倾倒。

自从与德拉科搭档以来，他已经很久没有一个人站在聚光灯下，灯光也似乎格外冷清了。他眼中的一切仿佛都成了焦柔的云雾，融化的奶油一般柔软而模糊，那是德拉科身上清凉新鲜的海盐气味。他的精神开始晕眩，仿佛下面的观众都是那个心中所念之人的投影，一切都归零静止了。

“我今天要唱的这首歌来自一个他不喜欢的乐队。”哈利说，“但我还是想把这首歌送给他。”

然后他就自顾自弹唱起了Oasis的《I’m OuttaTime》，导演愤怒的声音在耳返里响起，命令他停下，可他毫不在乎。连绵凄冷的旋律在耳边涌动，他想起他们遇见的那天，他就在弹这首曲子，德拉科向他借火机，说他吉他二弦的音低了，眉眼飞扬的模样，像一束涌动漂流的银色萤火。

……

“Here's a song. （这首歌）

It reminds me of when we were young. （让我想起了我们年轻的时候）

Looking back at all the things we've done. （回首那时我们经历的事情）

You gotta keep on keep on. （现在，你必须继续下去）”

……

德拉科的样子渐渐在模糊的光束里变幻，缓缓扭曲，他不停坠落，最后化作温暖的尘埃，留下一地冰冷而破碎的幻象。

一切都破灭之后，只有哈利头上的顶灯依旧明晃晃地照着，他的所有的掩饰仿佛都被一点点剥落。仿佛是遥远的灯火，他看见德拉科的脸，他向他展颜微笑，用他招牌式的笑容，悠远而骄傲的样子，是他魂牵梦萦的渴望。这是一场盛大而瑰丽的梦境，却如同漩涡一般彻底将他吞没。

这是与那次停电事故如此相似的场景，但再也没有人站在他身后，在黑暗里用自己柔软的和声把他的嗓音温柔的包裹起来。

“If I'm to fall.（如果我选择放弃）

Would you be there to applaud? （你还会为我鼓掌吗？）

Or would you hide behind the law. （或者你可能会遵守世俗规则。）

Because If I am to go. （如果我离开了。）

In my heart you grow. （你的影子在我的心中不断生长）

And that's where you belong. （那是任何时候都为你保留的位置）”

……

哈利恍惚地站着，他柔软的歌声仿佛一束清冷的光，静静流泻在场馆漫无边际的黑暗里。他与德拉科的相遇是上天赐予的荒诞礼物，他曾一度紧紧握住，但终究错失。

他终于在这时看清，德拉科一直都渴望暴烈而真实的爱，有人能跟他站在一起，他们相互理解，相互扶持，最后一起奔向永恒。而他却一直退缩和逃避，终究没有勇气为了德拉科而抗争，他用假象麻痹自己的冲动，用自己的偏见掩饰自己的懦弱。

“你就是我的孤星，德拉科。”哈利对自己说。

“我一生只看过你这颗星星，也就足够了。”

现在已是一道无解的代数。

他再也不能后悔了。

……

哈利弹出最后一个音符，巨大的场馆中，观众同时陷入了长久的沉默。在顿了足足几十秒之后，零星的掌声渐渐响了起来，欢呼的声音也越来越大，灯牌和手幅开始闪耀，淹没成一片欢乐的海洋。

哈利举起一只手，示意自己有话要讲。这一刻，台下也重新回归寂静。哈利今天的表现出乎所有人的意料。他避开了风头，仿佛要证明自己一样，选择了最简单质朴的弹唱，但却有力而真实，撕裂了虚空的世界，让所有人为之所动。观众们翘首期盼着，想要看今天的冠军候选人要说出什么样的感言。

灯光变换成了柔和的七彩色，轻盈的，温软地流淌，在他的身上溅起香槟色的倒影，温暖如秋日午后的太阳。

他清冷的声音在场馆里回荡。

“我没有资格定义别人的人生，更没有资格要求别人放弃或成全什么，没有资格用自己的执念为别人筑起围城。”

哈利握紧话筒，脸上的神色柔和而坚定。

“我退赛。”

18  
“砰！”

煎锅的边缘重重磕在桌子边缘，金妮•韦斯莱娴熟地让一只金黄的煎蛋滑进盘子。她把盘子端到哈利面前，在围裙上擦了擦双手，她火焰一样的红发在早晨的阳光下灼灼生辉。

“最后一顿早餐吗？”哈利抬起头问，他的右手边的桌子上是一纸雪白的纸，“离婚协议书”这几个字在上面大的刺眼。

“你要是这样想也无所谓。”金妮说，解下围裙随手扔到沙发上，“签字吧。”

事情为什么会走到这一步呢，哈利麻木地咬着煎蛋，嚼蜡一般反复着吞咽的动作。他的那次退赛闹出了很大的风波，但圈子的换血如同涨退的浪潮，他很快被遗忘了，再也没有人提及。意想不到的是，罗恩得到了最后的冠军，成为比赛最大的黑马。哈利在此后签了一家小公司，出了两张唱片，辗转着做过几场演唱会，但都没有掀起什么太大的水花。

后面几年，他退居二线当起了制作人，开着一家小工作室维持生计。他与罗恩还一直保持着联系，在一次酒会上结识了他的妹妹金妮并最终结为夫妻，他们还有了一个叫詹姆的男孩。

可是这场婚姻是什么时候走到尽头的呢？他回想不起来。他们相处的每一个细节似乎都没有在记忆里留下太深的印象，日子就这样平淡无奇地度过，像日复一日早餐在口中咀嚼的煎蛋。

可是他记得起来事情的导火索。半个月之前的下午，他们搬了新的公寓。金妮在收拾房间的时候发现了多年以前，他比赛时用的那只旧皮箱。金妮在那个箱子的底下找到了一个记着曲谱和歌词的笔记本，正是那首《LonelyStars》。哈利的工作室的经营状况正每况愈下，金妮很快为这首歌找到了一个开出漂亮价格的买主，可是哈利不愿意。

于是，他们爆发结婚以来第一次也是最后一次争吵。金妮向他提出了离婚。

哈利低头读那张金妮拟好的离婚协议，詹姆归她抚养，哈利可以随时探视。财产的处理也很公平，他们也确实没有太多的夫妻共同财产要分配。只是那协议的最后一条上，金妮要求了每个月高额的抚养费。那是他付不起的。

“金妮……”

“我知道你现在负担不起。”金妮说，她的双臂撑在餐桌上俯视他，“我就是想让你卖掉那首歌。”

“我不在乎你是不是有钱，是不是能出名，你也的确在承担家庭责任的方面无可挑剔。但我最在乎的事情从来没有得到过。”金妮认真地看着他的眼睛，“你从来没有爱过我。”

“我不知道你的心里有谁，我看不透你。你的心灵一片一片地游来荡去，我曾试图把他们拼接起来。但我失败了。”

小小的詹姆这时从卧室里背着书包走出来，他的模样是哈利的翻版，但是性格更像金妮，活泼很多。但这孩子仿佛已经明白了在父母之间到底发生了什么，他静悄悄地走到金妮身边，抓着母亲的裙边，躲到她的背后。

“我对抚养费没有意见。”哈利说，“但那首歌的著作权不属于我一个人。”

金妮摸了摸儿子的头发，从提包里抽出另一张纸，哈利拿过去之后看到那是一份转让书。

“我知道。”金妮平静地说，“我已经联系这首歌的词作人，他提出的要求是跟你本人协商。”

“我从来没有要求过你什么，哈利。”她表情悲哀，“但这一次我不妥协，我要求的抚养费一分也不能少。”

詹姆从金妮的臂弯里抬头看着哈利，他头一次这样胆怯而沉默，小小的脑袋微微缩着，像一只受惊的幼小鸵鸟。

哈利叹了一口气。

“好吧。”

19  
夕阳缓缓坠落云层，沉入无边无际的深沉暮色，空留一线沉沉的血红色边缘。夜晚的城市华灯初上，哈利驾车从川流不息的车辆中穿过，街头浮生的万千面孔都还带着白日的疲倦，行人拖沓着脚步奔向各自舒适或靡丽的夜晚。斑驳的霓虹照亮了他的脸，黯淡而无用的样子。哈利逐渐回忆起如水般冷热的时光。

他的车子停在大楼前，天色已经完全暗了下来。多年后已是物是人非，曾经火热一时的选秀节目销声匿迹后，租用的酒店也在很多年前就被马尔福集团收购。

他走进电梯，直奔楼顶的天台而去。

哈利迈上天台，夜色沉沉，天台上支着一盏小灯，在呼啸的夜风里温暖地闪烁。哈利环顾四周，他看到了他们曾经用过的沙发、地毯、矮桌、唱片机。沙发里坐着一个人，德拉科金发飞扬，颀长而清瘦，灰色的瞳孔看向他，露出恶作剧一般的恶劣笑容。仿佛一切如旧的样子，他们只是出去吃了一顿晚餐，就又回到这里享受音乐和好时光。

他与德拉科的交集是在多久之前？五年？七年？还是十年？哈利再也没有关注过德拉科的事情。“真的回去继承家业了。”人们都这样调侃着。想想也是，他的家族如此有权有势，即使不做音乐也能过得很好。那场闹剧一般的选秀也许只不过是他人生的一段小小的插曲，是一场聊胜于无的游戏，他用来打发时间，没必要一定通关。

可是哈利终究是意难平。

他后来的路走的坎坎坷坷，也曾小有名气。他见过许多人，男人和女人，好人或坏人，却再也没有一个人像他。

他们如此不同，却又如此相像。

分别后他们都与生活交手多年，他无奈地落败，德拉科仍然容光焕发，兴致勃勃。

“你好，德拉科。”哈利颤抖着说。

德拉科的眼睛在黑暗里亮的惊人。  
他轻轻弯起嘴角：“太久没有人叫我的名字了，人们现在喊我马尔福先生。这个称呼太过冰冷，总带着些诚惶诚恐。”

哈利紧紧咬着嘴唇，在德拉科的眼神里，他永远没办法掩饰自己，他无法开口说出自己此行的目的，提前想好的说辞一个字也讲不出来。哈利感到羞窘，他已经想到了德拉科会用最尖锐的话语讥讽他，他那时候从卢修斯那里拿了巨额的支票，现在却困窘到要向他索要歌曲的另一半著作权来支付离婚抚养费。

“你结婚了吗？”哈利突然问，这句话说出来的时候连他自己也吓了一跳，他只是目光流连在德拉科身上，发现他交叠的双手像以前一样苍白细长，却并没有戴戒指。他索性心一横，让自己的尊严进行最后的垂死挣扎。

“结了，我们还有了一个孩子。”出乎意料地，德拉科却并没有说出刻薄的话，他认真地回答了哈利的问题，脸上染上一层淡淡的沉寂，“她两年前去世了，胰腺癌。”

“她是个好妻子，可我不是好丈夫。”

哈利的身体冰凉，“有烟吗？”他问。

“我已经戒了。”德拉科说，他倏忽间笑了起来，“怎么，你又开始吸了吗？”

然后他们相对沉默，夜风和雾气穿行在衣裳间，在灯火闪耀的夜晚，只有几只寒鸦扑棱着翅膀，红肿着眼，歪着头注视。

“我知道，要不是这份合同，你也不会来见我。”德拉科说，他面前的桌子上放着一个文件夹，用一个盒子压着。“这首歌给你，但我想要最后听你唱一次。”

矮桌的边上立着一把吉他，哈利抱着它坐在天台冰冷的水泥地上，琴弦拨弄起来，仿佛又走进了那个似梦非梦的梦境，星星在黯淡的永恒虚空中失所流离，无光，无路，那冰封的地球球体盲目转动，人们在孤独的恐惧里将热情忘记，自私地祈求着黎明。

“二弦的音低了。”德拉科哑着嗓子说，“你有多久没碰过吉他了？”

德拉科走到哈利背后，双手绕过他的肩膀调弄琴弦。德拉科的衬衣的领子柔软地蹭在他的脖颈上，气息还像以前一样。哈利闻到烟草味，衣物柔顺剂的香气，最后是二十几岁清新的鼠尾草和海盐气息。

哈利握着吉他，他的手臂和德拉科的紧紧贴在一起，他本以为自己早已经忘掉他，但他只是强迫自己不去想他。他的生命在那短短的几个月里燃起一把火，熄灭之后就成了一摊寂静的死灰。可他只要看着德拉科，心里就再次烧起一把火，树木焚成枯枝，焦黑的尖端狠狠刺穿他的心脏。

德拉科的手指慢慢在琴弦上滑动，却似有似无地拂上他的手，冰凉细腻的触感带出一连串刺痛的悸动。

多年以后的现在，当他回忆起跟德拉科在一起的时光之时，他仍旧认为那时的他们注定不能在一起。他想要再次认识德拉科，呼吸他触摸他品尝他，想要重新赤裸地、完整地呈现自己。也许他还会做出一样的决定，但他也许会试着对德拉科再好一点。

“我没有用那张支票。”哈利低声说。

德拉科紧紧勒住他，手掌突然包裹住他的。

“我其实很喜欢Oasis。”

看似答非所问的一句话，但哈利明白他在说什么。哈利的眼泪开始掉下来，吧嗒吧嗒落在吉他上，他很久没有这样落泪了，此时却汹涌而来，慌乱地无法控制。

德拉科叹了口气，掏出手绢给他擦拭，像在安抚一个失去心爱玩具的婴儿。

“没有我你可怎么办啊，哈利。”德拉科发出低沉的呜咽，在风里听不大清楚。

哈利把头深深埋在膝盖里，冷风吹着他脸上的泪痕，抬起头来的时候德拉科已经不见了，天台上空空荡荡，四周是灯火通明的城市。

他一直在人生中漫无目的地浮沉，直到他遇到德拉科，德拉科是他人生的华彩。那时的他只看到了眼前的危险和艰难，只看到了未来的黑暗，他懦弱地选择退缩和放弃，却从来没有顾及德拉科的感受。哈利克制着自己，克制着自己在天台上大喊大叫，克制自己去寻找德拉科，哪怕放下自己所有的尊严和体面，他想要祈求他的爱。

哈利摸到桌子上的文件袋，压着的纸盒掉了下来，一张CD盒掉落在地上。透明的盒子上有很多划痕，用黑色的马克笔写着“To Harry”的字样，但字迹已经斑驳，磨损得相当严重。哈利梦游一般打开盒子，取出里面的CD，折射出的五光十色的光亮照亮了他迷茫的面孔。

哈利哆嗦着慢慢将那张CD放进唱片机，老旧的机器吱吱呀呀地转着，发出沙沙的响声，很久之后，他听到了自己的声音，他在唱那首久违的《Lonely Stars》。

“我曾用整个人生寻找你

听到宇宙里

银河消逝的声音

星辰在那时诞生

我们都在黑暗里忍耐

等待着彼此触碰后

细胞的绽放

行星的记忆中

雨水生来就冷却

冰冻的海水在北极圈边缘退却

光飞过世界的所有时间

星辰正在被人们淡忘

我不再会问你

你的吟唱来自何处

那是我所拥有的一切

世界变化而迷惑

只有你永恒而自由”

……

歌曲的背景音很嘈杂，钟楼的响声，车水马龙的街道，都是来自傍晚的城市的喧嚣。封存的记忆在薄薄的唱片里一寸一寸打开，他仿佛回到了多年前那个阳光很好的下午，他们费了很大力气才把设备搬上天台，最后太阳却落山了。德拉科将他粗陋的弹唱做成了CD。他们那时的音容笑貌也在唱片里铭刻。他听到了他们愉快的交谈和笑声。

“我们又要错过晚餐了，回去煮意大利面吧。”

……

“我们已经连续吃了三天意面。”

……

“你就不要抱怨了吧——”

……

“意面就意面吧，不过我要浇双份的肉酱。”

……

哈利仿佛置身于寂静的海，在成片鱼群和红珊瑚里游走，水波在指尖穿梭，星辰闪耀，月光忽隐忽现，他想要心甘情愿地溺死在这片寂静的圣洁和温暖中。

他是一个亡命之徒，输光了所有底牌后等待着人生的终结，仿佛在这首歌曲中过完自己的一生。

“我不能确信自己的勇气，但我现在可以肯定，我爱你，德拉科。”

哈利紧紧攥住CD的壳子，他跪倒在冰冷的水泥地面上，痛哭失声。

……

很久之后，仿佛错觉一般，哈利感到自己的身体被环抱住，耳后的皮肤贴上了冰冷而柔软的双唇。

他又惊又喜地转过头来，在夜晚灿烂而斑斓的灯光中，他看到德拉科沉沉微笑的脸。

“我终于听到了你说爱我。”德拉科收紧双臂，用脸颊贴上他的脸。

“Then I will never let you go again.” 

The End


End file.
